Existing customer premise Public Branch Exchanges (PBXs) do not support an interface that can communicate local service logic and data to a service provider network. As such, customer premise PBXs do not enable the integration of network based service features provided by a service provider and customer premises based PBX service features supported by a customer premise PBX.